SPIN THE BOTTLE
by G.xoxo
Summary: Quinn and Santana kissed. It was during a spin the bottle game. Neither wanted to admit it meant more. And the universe, their friends and even their family is going to help unintentionally to make QUINNTANA happen! As if it was fate.
1. Chapter 1

SPIN THE BOTTLE

She fiddles with the thread looped in the bed while feeling her heart beat fast just by sitting across her best friend. She didn't really expect it to happen but after the night they spent drinking and doing spin the bottle she ended up kissing her best friend and telling her how she likes it.

"So, you liked kissing girls now huh?" Santana asks with that smug arrogant tone she always has, especially when she wants to make her to squirm.

"I...I was drunk, and you know it!" Quinn defended herself, she thought the kiss was okay (Well, **amazing**. But she would give the gratification of telling that to her), but she didn't really want the girl know how she really felt about it.

"Oh, please, we both know you liked it more than you can admit, I can practically hear your mind wonder right now" S counters pointing an accusatory finger towards her.

"I..." Quinn turned beet red, wondering how to back countered what her best friend is accusing her of.

After a few minutes of fidgeting and smoothing out invisible creases in her skirt, Santana sighed and said "Relax Q, I was only teasing you, we both know how straight as an arrow you are." Santana tried to comfort her friend by saying this, though she wishes Quinn would finally swing that way and maybe she can get on with her crush with her best friend.

"Assh*le" Q says to S, though it lacked the bite she's like, she was wondering if it could be because of the truth behind how she really felt about the drunken sloppy but glorious kiss.

Q was already on her way home, she couldn't quite make out the expression on S' face when she told her off.

She didn't mean to flip, it was just that she was confuse. How can she enjoy such a sloppy drunken kiss? It's not like it was her first time being kissed by a girl. She was friend's with B after all...who actually loves giving both S and her feather light kisses in the mornings when she'd come pick her up for cheering practice.

Except this somehow has depth to it. She remembers tugging on the lapel of Santana's jacket and Satana burying her hand into Quinn's tresses.

She didn't notice the whole drive home until she was pulling up on the next street and to her space in their driveway. She dreads going home and facing the wrath of his father and her mom's stepford ways.

She opens the front door and annouces her presence only to find a note on the corner table at the foyer saying her parents were on a business meeting. To say that she was relived that her parents weren't home to berate her of the proper ways of how a young lady should behave is an understatement.

She hurried to her room and change into to her comfiest of clothes. She put on an old cheering shorts and her hs p.e. shirt. She jumps into bed and fumbles to her bag to start on her homework only to see her phone with two missed calls and three text messages.

She checked who the calls were from, it was from her mother and B. She then checks her messages and got texts from her mother, B and S.

_**mother: went with your father on his biz meeting. Gabriella will make you dinner before she heads home. Do your homework and fo to bed early.-your moher**_

She shakes her head at this, "obviously I'd know its you mom, you were the one who saved your number on my phone when you gave it to me... " she said aloud into her room.

She checks the next message from B and leaving Santana's message last because she was a little afraid of what the message would be..

She was just at her house so it was weird for her to send a message instead of just calling her.

_**B: Mom's driving me to school tomorrow for cheering practice. You and S enjoy. See you tomorrow. Xx**_

She felt her heart plummet a little..having this random alone time with Santana is making her fidgety. She normally wouldn't mind, but after that drunken night...its all still a little bizzare.

With a bite on her bottom lip she opens the last message she got.

_**S: Q, I'm sorry for teasing you. You know how I love to bitch around, besides..**_

_**I dont like you like that so don't worry about that kiss. It was nothing to me.**_

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and felt her hand clutch at her chest. Why did the text hurt so much? Little did she know that in Santana's room she was feeling the same pang of saying it meant nothing because it does, she just didn't want to risk anything unless Q says something to her too.

Santana was driving over to Quinn's house; she has gotten a text from her a few minutes after she sends her the message. She'd normally call while Quinn she drives home so the girl doesn't go bored.

She was waiting on a stop light when she grabbed her phone again and re-read the text Q has sent her.

_**Q: It's okay S, no need to go on the "hate", I know you don't like me like that. Come over, parents are out till the night. Xx**_

Quinn sends the message without thinking; she didn't mean for it to sound hurt and offended about what Santana just told her. She decided inviting her friend over to do homework will be a better solution to seem nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

Santana was nervous to say the least, she was also excited to have alone time with _her_ Q, like alone ALONE time with her. She decided homework will be a good start to get things going, so she played along the excuse.

When she got to Quinn's, she parked beside her car and took her backpack and phone with her. Quinn said that she can go right inside into her room and that the front door is unlocked.

She saw Quinn sitting by the cushions facing her window with her head bobbing along whatever she was listening to and was quietly singing along the song Realize by Colbie Caillat.

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your si-i-i-de_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

She's got to admit that Quinn really has a lovely voice than she gives herself credit for. She listened to her sing a few more lines.

It's not that the same

No it's never the sa-a-ame

If you don't feel it too.

If you meet me half way

If you 'd meet me half way.

It could be the same for you.

Santana realized how odly coincidental enough, how close to home the song was to their current situation and how she wishes things to lead. Sanatana walked closer towards Quinn's back and reached for her shoulder and cleared her throat loud enough so she can hear over the headset.

It was a big mistake though because Q was startled that she jumped so high, she lost her balance and was to fall on her back and luckily enough S was able to catch her. Sanatana whispered a silent thanks for all the cheerleading practice that she had, she was able to support Q just before she hit her carpeted floor.

"S! Oh thank God, I thought it was like a mobster!" she quickly mumbled out of breath and flung into Santana's arms.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just me." She comforted, stroking Quinn's back while chuckling.

"wha-why are you laughing?" Quinn looked like a kicked puppy.

Dammit she wonders. Why did she have to look so cute? Santana has to struggle to control herself from laughing.

"Because... as much as I love youQ, sometimes you can be so dumb, I mean…who in their right mind will leave their front door unlocked?" she looked abashed.

"It was because I was waiting for you, Silly!" Q quipped back.

"Besides, it's not like locking it will do me any good. Knowing how you are, you'll end up pounding at my door furiously, it'd give me a heart attack anyway." She added.

"Fair enough" She agreed.

"So… what are we doing? Homework?"

Quinn nodded at this and they began to take places in Quinn's room. Quinn ending up sitting on her bed and Santana leaning towards it by the floor, they stared doing homework and about an hour after one of the two started grumbling.

"I'm hungry, do you have any food Q?" Santana urged without looking at Quinn.

"Hello?" She tried again when she didn't hear a response. She glanced over the bed and saw Quinn lying on her side with her Spanish book spread out. She can hear her even breath and noted of rising and fallng of her chest.

She didn't notice Q lying down and definitely didn't notice her drifting into sleep. She looked at her sweet calmed features. Her hand itched to trace the pattern of her face. Quinn looked so beautiful and so angelic. She has been best friends with the girl and knew she was pretty but she is vicious when awake.

Q slightly stirred which'd caused a few strands of hair to fall on her face; Sanata gave up and tucked in the strands onto her ear. Her hand lightly grazes through Quinn's jaw line and onto her chin and finally tracing onto those sweet sweet lips.

She had been lightly caressing it when she heard Q cleared her voice and heard her asked "what are you doing S?" she hovered her hand over Quinn's mouth and desperately searching the right words to explain what she was doing.

"You were drooling all over your Spanish book, so I thought I'd do you a favor and wipe some of it off, which by the way is gross" she was thankful that her reflex to words is canning.

"Oh. Thank you S." Quinn answered back while wiping off the invisible drool over her chin.

Both were silent for a few minutes, each one contemplating what just happened.

In reality Q has been awake for a minute while she felt S traced over her lips and was enjoying the warmth and softness of her hand, she didn't want the moment to end, but the curiosity of the act was also killing her so she had to ask.

Santana on the other hand was trying to remember how Quinn's lips were so soft on her fingertips and how she wanted to be able to kiss it again.

Then she thought about the lines in that damn song "if you just realized what I just realized…"


	2. Chapter 2

SPIN THE BOTTLE 2

"You guys! Why didn't I see the two of you together this morning?" Britt asked the two girls as they were coming from the locker room after their early cheering practice. Quinn had to look away from Santana, she texted her that she needed to come in extra early that morning, because Sue wanted to meet her and she reasoned with to the girl that she didn't want to deprive her of the extra hour of sleep.

Santana insisted though, said she doesn't mind doing extra crunches or polishing her dance routine before the actual practice starts, but she decided not to push Quinn into picking her up.

Santana decided to give Quinn the head start in practice today, also it had been a long time that she has driven her by herself. She was always with the two girls. They'd each take turns in driving their group to school since freshmen year. And this is one of the rare days that she is driving by herself to school. If she's being honest, she misses her Chevy.

"Quinn came in early, Sue's orders." Santana says.

"Yeah.. but she wasn't here when I got in..so I was here by myself" Quinn answered back, truth is, she knew Sue cancelled that night already but she still texted Santana, and didn't want to appear whiny and tag her along.

"Why didn't you tell me, Q?" Santana pouted. "I was already awake early and really, really wanted to come in early.." she continued. She was looking so earnestly at Quinn, who developed a small blush on her cheeks.

Quinn avoided Santana's gaze, somehow it's making her feel bad that she appeared as if she didn't want to spend time with Santana, when she really, really does...as Santana pointed out as well.

"Erm, so Britt so how was you sister?" Quinn changed the subject and addressed Britt and her current dilemma at home. Her sister had a bad flu that she has to stay in the hospital for a while, that's why she will have to miss all morning practices for a week.

"Okay, I guess." Britt pouts and had a frown on her face. Quinn came up to her friend's side and hugged her. "It's going to be okay, don't worry to much okay babe?" she kissed Britt's temple and the girl just leaned towards her.

It was the sweetest she has heard Quinn in a while. Well, she's actually sweet but only reserves it to mostly Britt, herself and to her utter dismay, Rachel freaking Berry.

Santana came up to Britt's other side when she saw Quinn gesture for her to join their cuddle fest.

"Yeah Britt, me and Quinnie's just here okay?" she hugged Britt from Quinn's opposite side and had her arms latched on Quinn's instead. They had a moment of staring and a tingling sensation is forming from where their arms touches.

"Now cheer up! Ice Cream at lunch?" she said to Britt and questioned Quinn. Both girls nodded and giggled.

They started heading to their class, it was actually one Quinn and Santana actually shares.

"You should have called me once you knew Sue didn't come this morning Q!" Santana started once the two of them got inside their classroom. She was side eyeing Quinn and thought she had a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I told you...I didn't wanna take that extra hour of sleep." she answered. "Besides, you're always like a baby with tantrums when you dont get enough sleep" she teased.

"Like cooing a baby is the only way to shut you up." she continued.

"Aww, baby..." she side bumped Santana "shush it..I'm here, what do you want babe...y? she cooed into Santana's ear. She tickled her till the girl said mercy.

"Uncle, uncle!" Santana squirmed. "Stop it Quinnnnn" she was holding up her hands away from her torso. Quinn stopped but they were still holding hands.

"You didn't have to do that...I wasn't being all grumpy." she eyed Quinn. "But you were..I already told you why I didn't text you, but you keep bringing it up" the other girl said in defense.

"Well, its only because I wanted to go with you, remember last time? You sprained your ankle because there wasn't anyone to spot you?" she reminded her about the accident again.

Quinn visibly winced. "I know, thank you. I'm okay now. Next time, I promise to call you okay?" she pacified Santana.

Santana nodded softly but her hands are still intertwined with Quinn.

Rachel came into the classroom and immediately spotted Quinn. "Hi Quinn!" Rachel made her way to the girl and hugged her. "Hi Rach", she answered while returning the hug.

Rachel briefly looked at Santana too and acknowledged her "Hi Santana.." she greeted."Berry" she answered.

They were all temporarily quiet each waiting for the other to speak when Rachel eyed the two girls intertwined hands. Quinn notices too, but didn't budge, yet she felt Santana loosing her grip on hers and dropped her had.

Santana saw the slight turning or the girls lips, she sees Rachel's judging eyes, but she decided this can be resolved on another time.

"Okay class! POP QUIZ!" Mrs. Robertson came in and announced and all the students growled.

Quinn wanted to say something to Santana but the girl was avoiding eye contact and Rachel was just eyeing them, more compassionately towards her though.

"Good Luck on girls!" she gestured to the two instead and they took their seats again and began with the quiz.


	3. Chapter 3

SPIN THE BOTTLE 3-I revised chapter 2 a little which somehow explains the next chapter, it wasn't much but it can help re-reading it.

"Britt! I srewed up." was the first words that she said when Britt answered her phone.

"Wait, was it you who gave Lord Tubbington his pot again?" Britt asked.

"What? No!" she exclaims "With Quinn, we were talking at Physics earlier, she was calling me baby, was tickling me and we held hands and Berry comes in, freaking hugs her...she freaking hugs back...I swear I felt jealous rage even when we were still holding hands and Rachel sees it and I sorta panicked and threw her hands away.." She finished with one breath.

"Wow!" was all Brittany was able to say. "Is that all you're going to say to me Britt? WOW?" she was a little annoyed.

"Well..wow, I knew you're crushing on her for long.." Brittany started and Santana cuts her off "I do not!" she protested.

"Yes you have, and it only intensified after that spin the bottle game." she said knowingly and Santana started nodding her head even when Britt can't see her.

"Okay, fine. I do love her." she slipped, "I mean have a crush on her, ugh.." she gulps and waited for Britt to say something but she just started asking random questions.

"Why did you let go of Quinn's hand when you noticed Rachel looking?" she started and Santana kept quiet for a while, thinking deeply of why she was compelled to do that.

"I don't know, maybe it was because of how she looks at us, at our hands." she explained. "Because I was afraid of what she'd think of me and Quinn..." she reasoned.

"What are you afraid of what Rachel might think? More importantly, how did Quinn react when you let go of her hand?" Brittany asked Santana seriously.

"I don't know, that we had something, and that Quinn will deny it and I'd get hurt." she admitted. "And what did Quinn do?" she pressed.

"I saw her frown a little and saw a little quiver in her chin, but you know Q, she'd always toughen herself up" she tod Britt. "But I knew that I hurt her" she continued, "Please help me fix this B!" she begged her friend and Britt laughed on the other line, "let's come up with a plan."

Meanwhile at Quinn's room she was doing her homework and was starting to go through what happened in school and she had a pang in her heart. She remembered her playful banter with Santana and Rachel coming in to greet her. She knew the two girls aren't close, but it completely shut Santana off, she had to threw her hands when Rachel was looking at them.

Quinn would never know what Santana's reason was, because she doesn't feel the girl will be honest if she asks her. Also she knows Santana was never the one to make the first move. So there goes her heart.

Maybe she can just suck it up and approach her about it, well if she doesn't feel the same way, she can always play it off as a joke right? Santana will buy it right? She can only just hope so. Still she feels very sad about the whole thing, she kept reviewing it in her mind when she heard her phone ring.

It was Rachel, she wanted to know what the deal was with Santana, she decided to tell her a about her little crush to the girl.

"What was the about you and Santana LucyQ.?" only Rachel is allowed to call her that, because she's insisting and Quinn would rather her call her that than consistently hear her ramble about how pretty her name is.

"What are you talking about Rach?" she innocently asked. "You know what I mean missy. So don't you deny it." Rachel accused.

Quinn was quiet for a little while, contemplating on what to say. "Hey Luce, you can tell me anything..." again with the nickname, but she decided it was an endearment she likes hearing from one of her closest friends.

"I...I don't Rach..." she started "I'll tell you more about it later, I have an incoming call. I have to check it, my mom could be calling".

Rachel made her promise to call her back instead after she answers the other line and she said she'd call her back soonest she finishes with the other phone call.

"Hello?" Quinn greeted but there was no answer, she tried again "Hello?" no answer for another 5 seconds and just before Quinn was to end the call the girl spoke.

"Hi Q, it's me." Santana says. "Oh hi S!, what's up?!"


	4. Chapter 4

SPIN THE BOTTLE 4-someone commented the story was boring, so hopefully this drama spiced it up a bit. I promise this will help the plot of the story. I just started writing again. I haven't in a long time. I've been reading a lot of the stories here, but I'm afraid I may pick up on some of the styles, though I try to be as original as I can with my plot. Thank you. :)

"Hi Q, it's me." Santana says. "Oh hi S!, what's up?!"

"Well, I just wanted to check-up on you, I guess.." Santana mumbled.

Quinn remained quiet the remainder of the class, well it was mostly pop quiz, but after the test, she fled and went straight to the choir room and cooped up with Rachel and her group. Quinn knew very well that Santana will not waste time hanging around them.

Santana stayed with Brittany and listened to her crazy Lord Tubbington stories. The three of them were grouped during their dance routine for their sectionals performance but they were too focused on the steps Mike and Britt came up with to start any conversation. When practice was over, Quinn practically dashed off school, dust was left on her trail.

Quinn has to stifle a scoff, Santana heard it. "What? Am I not allowed to worry about you?" Santana sounded little. The other just wasn't falling for it.

"So?" she waited a minute more. Thankfully Quinn answered "I'm okay, just really tired. Early start you know, too much practice for a day." she trailed off. Santana nodded and mumbled "yeah.."

There was another pause and Santana can hear Quinn coming down the stairs and opening up the door for her parents.

"I saw you with that lady from your marketing team! She was practically grazing her body at you!" Her mother shouted probably to her father. "And you had that smug look on your face like you don't have young ladies for daughters not to mention a wife!" she continued shouting, but the sound was a little muffled now.

"Mom, what happened? Dad why is mom furious." she heard Quinn's voice asking her parents. "You stay out of this young lady, go to your room and study harder, I heard about your grade.." her father focused on her instead of answering his wife's accusations.

"You don't get JUST As. Fabray's get an A+ or an exemption from anything." he spat at Quinn. "You're always a disappointment! Just like your drunk mother!" he continued to spat. "No wonder I am pushed to do this, because you all are short on perfection!"

"You don't get to talk to her like that." Judy sounded furious, she's never heard the lady raise a voice in like forever.

She can hear everything, Quinn must have forgotten that she was still on the other line with Santana. "I drink because of your impossible ways you hypocrite! And your daughter is an amazing kid. She is great in what she does." Judy defended Quinn and herself.

"I can say whatever I want in MY OWN HOUSE." Russel shouted back at the two ladies.

"We hated living in here, and you always wanted perfect daughters when you're the WORST FATHER!" and she heard loud slap; a gasp followed by a harsh rubmle, some ruffling and a loud bang. She guessed that Quinn dropped her phone to help her mom.

"You don't get to hurt us anymore, specially not Quinn!" she heard Judy say and she stood up so abruptly she had a head rush, but didn't mind it.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE. THIS IS MINE AND NOT YOURS." Judy shouted at Russel, she was right. Judy inherited that home from her parents and Russel thought living there will help them keep more money.

"YOU'LL HEAR FROM CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES" she heard her Quinn's mom screamed at Russel. She rushed out of her room and called out quickly to her parents, that she was going out.

All she can hear was Quinn's crying and her Judy's screaming at Russel. She threatened him on calling on the police.

She thought Judy was the one Russel slapped, she was contemplating on calling 911 on them, but when she heard Judy yelled about Quinn getting hurt, she threw calling 911 out the window and just had to rush to go to her best friend's house.

She can't stop worrying about the two ladies, especially her best friend as she made her way to their house. She swore that if she sees Russel that she will call him out, no matter the situation or the place. That rude man needs to know where he'll be if he hurts the people she loves.

When she gets to Quinn's house the door was haphazardly thrown. She hurried out of the car and when she got in. Her heart broke at the sight of Quinn nursing her already bruising cheek. Her mother hugged her and soothed her, rocking her back and forth, telling her that things will start getting better for the two of them.

Judy saw Santana walked through the door, she was looking around the house where every furniture was out of place, vases broken and frames on the floor. Her main concern was Quinn and when Judy sees her she gestured for her to come help with Quinn.

"Santana darling.." Judy started and Santana just nodded and took her place beside Quinn, she was still crying like a baby and she just let her.

"Quinnie, why don't you and Santana go to your room honey, and I'll clean everything here and start fixing this mess?" she looked at Quinn and held her bruised cheek.

"I'm not going to let him do this anymore, not to you. He will pay for what he did baby. I promise." she kissed Quinn on the forehead and she just hugged her mom before clinging onto Santana.

"S..." she started and Santana needed not to be told what to do. She scooped Quinn up, the girl hugging her and burying her head at the crook of her neck, Santana brought her to her room and lay her down the bed carefully.

Quinn was still in her uniform, she hasn't changed yet and was still wearing make up, which has now all been smeared on her face.

Santana left for a little while and ran through the girl's room getting her clothes to change in to and picking up a towel and a basin of water. She sat beside Quinn and picked her chin from her knees.

Santana stared at Quinn's sad hazels. Its crazy how beautiful her eyes still are, no matter how sad it was. She was just mesmerized by them. She used her thumb to wipe off the fresh tears never tearing their eyes from each other, except when she wash the towel from the basin and started cleaning up Quinn's face.

Quinn was leaning on each touch, she was grateful Santana was there at that moment. Her friends are not aware it had gotten so bad at home. Truth be told she was ashamed of his father's unfaithfulness and now that her mother caught him there's just no letting it go.

As Santana started wiping her smeared make up, ever careful of her badly bruised cheek, she started humming. She doesn't know what song she was humming, she just felt it in her. And so she hummed to calm Quinn down more, to make her feel better.

After she's cleaned Quinn's face and ran the towel through her arms and legs, she started unzipping the girl's cheerios uniform. On other occasions, this will probably short circuit her mind. But Quinn needed her best friend right now, and Santana would be that for her.

After she undress Quinn off her uniform, she helped her wear her sweats and get her to bed. She tucked Quinn in and kissed her forehead. She stood up when she saw Quinn closed her eyes, but she felt her hand tugged and saw Quinn sat on her bed looking at her, eyes with fresh with tears, pleading her.

"Stay, will you?" Santana obliged, she changed into some of Quinn's clothes and lay down beside her.

"Santana?" she whispered. "Hmm?" she answered into the girl's dimmed room. "Can you please hold me?" Santana didn't say a thing, she hugged and scoot closer to Quinn and spooned her.

She kissed her forehead and whispered "I'm here Q..."

Quinn hugged Santana's arms from her front and leaned herself further into Santana. "Thank you."

After a few minutes, she felt Quinn's breathing become heavy, she was already sleeping. "I will never let anyone hurt you again Q, promise. I love you." she said to the girl, even when she know she wont hear.

She told herself that she swears to keep that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

SPIN THE BOTTLE 5

It was past midnight when Quinn stirred from the bed, Santana was still beside her. She didn't have her arms wrapped around Quinn anymore though. She wonders if she had been moving too much that the other girl had to give her more space instead.

Quinn cringed when her cheek was pressed a little when she moved to turn her head on the pillow to face Santana. It felt to her that she needed to see the evidence of the girl's presence rather than just feel her. Everything that's clouding her head right now is giving her a headache.

She concentrated on the rising and falling of Santana's chest. She forgot how the girl ended up at her house the exact same time her parents openly discuss their marital and familial problems. All she remembered was that the girl called after she left for school without them.

She has forgotten all that happen during the day, or maybe she just can't remember right now, not when all she can think about was how she and her mother can survive all that has happen and is about to happen.

"You're thinking too loud Quinn" Santana said, she had been watching the girl's face morphed from sad to confusion to anger and sad again.. "We can talk about everything tomorrow Quinn", she started saying again, "Right now, you can rest. Today has been too much, sweetie."

Quinn finally looked up at Santana, she had a sad smile on your face while searching the other girl's eyes. Santana had been looking at her like she wanted to convey all positivism without saying anything. Quinn decides it the most compassionate eyes in the world.

She lifted her hand and it hovered by Santana's cheek. She gave in and caressed it. She was looking at her cheeks, her chin, her nose and those lips. She looked wherever her hand trails without looking at Santana's eyes. When she finally looked, Santana had her eyes closed, she was leaning in to Quinn's touch. Santana wonders how much more can a touch be by the way Quinn touches her.

"Thank you S..." Quinn softly said lifting her chin to meet her eyes. Santana just smiled at her, Quinn decides it's a smile reserved for her alone. "You don't even have to ask..." she started saying but Quinn's lips were instantly attached to hers.

The kiss started gently, like a longer smack. Until she feels Quinn peppered her lips with small kisses. "Thank you for being here for me all the time" she said shyly to the other girl again.

Santana brought her hand at Quinn's cheek, cupping her jaw and pressed a longer kiss on Quinn. "I'm always going to be here for you." she said in between kisses reassuring her best friend.

They stared at one another for another beat or two until Quinn grabbed Santana's other arm. She turned her back on the other girl and had Santana's arm wrapped around her waist. She kissed her hand one last time before she said "Good night Santana, love you."

Santana knew she meant it as a friend and only as a friend yet she pressed their bodies closer and said "Good Night Q. I love you too."

The girls drifted off to sleep till the morning this time.

When Quinn waked up the next day, she was alone in her bed she laid on her back and stretched her arm to Santana's beside, it still feels warm, which means _she's still here, _Quinn wonders.

"Good Morning Quinnie." she was startled.

"Hi Santana, good morning" she said back. "I thought you left me." she said timidly like she was afraid for her life to be left alone in her misery.

"Hey..." Santana said, she came closer to Quinn at this and gently help her hands. "I'm never leaving okay?" she tells Quinn sincerely.

Quinn sucked in a breath. She squeezed Santana's hand and said her umpteenth thanks.

There was a knock on the door that stopped the tranced the two girls are in. Judy came in and told the girls that breakfast is ready and they can come down to it, before getting ready for school.

"I cooked a ton of bacon sweetie" Quinn heard her mother say in a teasing way.

This perked the girls up and they hurried downstairs, deciding to just live life one small step at a time.

"Santana, thank you for staying by Quinn's side last night." Judy said while looking at Santana, she just smiled at her best friend's mom. "It's always a pleasure, Mrs. Fabray " she politely said to the woman.

"I called your parents last night. I explained how Quinn might need you here and they understood." Santana internally cursed at the realization that she hasn't called her mom or dad last night. She just dashed off and left. Judy was speaking again and she forced herself to listen and worry about her parents later.

"They understood and even brought your uniform for today, last night." Judy said, she had a smile on her lips. She hasn't seen the woman smile like that since she and Quinn was little.

Santana just smiled at the older woman and looked at her best friend who had been concentrating on eating her bacon. _God how I love her, _she thinks.

"Thank you, I'll get to them later, and I'm Quinn's best friend. I will always be here for her." she said directing it to Judy but reaching for Quinn's offered hand. She smiled and mouthed _love you S. _She responded to say _me too Q._


End file.
